


[Podfic] What are friends for

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Leverage
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Cover Art Welcome, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:04:41)Author's Summary:Her ex-husband's associates are occasionally useful. For example, when Maggie has a really bad feeling about her latest client.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] What are friends for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What are friends for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303576) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6ybe4qpd2jhj9if/%5BLeverage%5D%20What%20Friends%20Are%20For.mp3?dl=0) (00:04:41)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Awesome Ladie's Podfic Anthology X
> 
> Thanks to Hagar for having blanket permission!


End file.
